User blog:Plugg firetail/The Legend of Strife Shadowbrush
Chapter 1 Strife ShadowBrush was unlike other foxes. Aside from the fact that he was pure black with a silver tipped brush, he also didn't consider himself to be a vermin. This was because of the fact that when he was a wee pup, he was found and was taken in by the kind woodlanders creatures of Redwall Abbey. although at first the redwallers didn't trust him, he was gradually accepted due to his fast growth as a kind woodland creature. But then, a great siege was set upon Redwall by the great Wildcat Panthera Hellclaw. The kind cellarhog of Redwall Trundle SpikeBarrel, told strife to run away from Redwall so that he could save himself. he told strife to go to the great fire mountain known as Salamandastron. Strife was about to ask the hedgehog where that was when the wildcat was upon them! Hellclaw slew Trundle with a single thrust and was about to flay the young fox alive when Strife dodged and only part of his shoulder was sliced then he ran away. Strife was only a pup of 9 seasons when all that happened. Strife ran away with anger at himself, for being so useless at the time and anger at the one causing all of this: Panthera Hellclaw! Chapter 2 Strife awoke with a start, he dreamt that he was back in Redwall with all the kind creatures living there Abbess Ivy, Skipper Leeroy, Trundle and Friar Glorton, but then, the demonic face of Panthera Hellclaw with his massive broadsword came into view slicing away at strife's friends and then laughing manically faced him and said "i'm coming for you little foxbrat!!!!". "i swear someday i will kill you Hellclaw!!!" Strife thought to himself. After all of that, strife went out to gather any edible materials he could find he found some watershrimp, A few whortle Berries and a half ripe Russet Apple. He sat down and ate his fill, after his breakfast he said to himself "alright, I know i'm lost know which way to this salamandastrothingy Trundle Mentioned?" "SALAMANDASTRON? HOHOHO!!!I CAN SHOW YOU THE WAY ME BOYYO PROVIDED THAT YOU DON'T KILL ME THAT IS." a booming voice rung out from behind a Peach tree and a large fat squirrel came out, Strife asked "Who said that are you Santa Claus?" the squirrel chuckled and said "nay, i be Wallace Vineswinger the best Vine swinger around these parts but don't tell my mom!,and who might you be young fox?" Strife immediately took a liking to the fat squirrel and replied "I'm Strife ShadowBrush and no, i don't want to kill you why would i do that?" "uhh... cause you're a fox?" Strife was taken aback "Oh!!! you mean that stereotype i really hate it when i get into stuff like this,listen, i'm not like those other foxes: Slagar, Ruggan Bor or Vizka Longtooth!! i'm really a kind fox i've never killed a single creature in my life!!!" Chapter 3 "Oh, you haven't well, that changes everything then" Wallace replied. "But anyway, you told me you could take me to salamandastron am i correct?" Strife asked "hohoho!! i certainly can me boyyo!!" the squirrel replied. "but, why do you want to go there you know they just might kill you ?" strife was about to tell him when the squirrel saw the broad sword inflicted wound on strife's Shoulder "never you mind, i'll bring you back to my tree fort instead." Chapter 4 Wallace's tree fort was a large well camouflaged cabin on top of an oak tree. "well, aren't you gonna come inside for a few vittles?" Wallace asked."Well, if you insist" the young fox replied. They went inside for a quick snack of Raspberry cordial and a few Mint and strawberry muffins. Strife was amazed at how much the squirrel could pack into his mouth that he laughed and commented "Sir, if you can pack that much food into your mouth then you must be a hamster no a squirrel!" "My old mum always used to say that i'm actually a hamster with a long bushy tail!" the squirrel replied. "but i'll repeat my question why do you want to go to salamandastron?". Strife's eyes betrayed no emotion "i want to avenge my Redwall friends and defeat Panthera Hellclaw!". "very well then, Strife, I will be you're guide to salamandastron!" wallace answered. Chapter 5 On the dawn of the following day Strife and Wallace were already packed and on the road to thhe home of all fighting hares and Badger lords. they ventured through thick forests, murky swamps, scorching deserts and the like until they were finally a day's march away from the fabled mountain. however,they were ambushed by a pack of weasels who were headed by Kras crowpaw. "gyargh! gimme yous vikkles me kras crowpaw son of sark crowpaw! dis be my territory! "the weasel chieftain told them Strife gave the weasel a sneer and told him "I'm strife the beheader and this is my friend wallace the devourer let us pass or we will do what our names imply!". it was the weasel's turn to sneer back "yahahar!a tiny pup and a fat squirrel dis should be easy yis yis!" The weasel lunged at strife with a rusty cutlass but the fox was anticipating this he grabbed a willow branch and swiped at his opponent's footpaws the weasel chieftain fell down and was whipped black and blue by strife. the young fox called out "wallace could ya defend my back for me i gotta teach this bully a lesson!" the squirrel pulled out a sling and began whacking the remaining 3 weasels "sure Strife i'll leave him to you!". Chapter 6 The weasel chief was yelping and screaming as Strife pumelled him with the willow branch; meanwhile, wallace had 2 of the other vermin flat on the ground whilst the other one was running away. after few hours Strife stopped Pumelling then weasel and said "get you're disgusting carcass out of here! if i see you again i won't be as merciful!" the weasel ran away saying you liddle twerp i'll be back!! Srife sat down and Wallace asked him "Cripes mate! where'd you larn to fight like that?" the fox looked at him blankly "huh? fight like what?" the squirrel was confused "you mean you don't remember?" "not really, no, all i remember was this thick blue mist surrounding my eyes it blocked my vision and then i don't know!" the squirrel seemed in awe "ya must have the bluewrath then mate!" Chapter 7 "Bluewrath? what's that?" Strife asked, "you haven't heard?" the squirrel replied, looking surprised. "the bluewrath is a pun on the fabled bloodwrath of the badger lords." Wallace told him. Strife was shocked! "why had this power only revealed itself now? why didn't it show up when he was back at Redwall?" he asked himself. He was about to question Wallace about the bluewrath when his companion began jumping up and down and shouting "Mountain in sight! Mountain in Sight!". Strife rushed to his friend and asked "what do you mean what mountain?" the squirrel began laughing as he replied "why, we've reached the very mountain you're looking for me boyyo! we've reached Salamandastron!" Chapter 8 With Salamandastron in sight, the two companions raced forward like mad beasts. As Strife was running thoughts were racing in his mind "will they help me?" "what kind of creatures live there?" "Will they trust me?". he was about to ask his friend when a tall well built hare blocked their path. "Well, lookit wot we have here a fat squirrel and a black fox! well, you two, wot do you need?". The two were about to speak when another hare came bounding out of the mountain she appeared to be female and was scolding the other hare as she spoke "wot kind of attitude is that major? can't you see that they're naught but poor bone weary travelers? i mean, sure the other might be some kind of vermin but he's only a few seasons old!" "Vermin?" Strife said indignantly "sorry to interrupt madam but i'm not nor have i ever been a part of some smelly vermin band!" The two hares looked at him for a moment, then began laughing "HAWHAWHAW!! doesn't he have spunk eh captain?" "aye, I've never seen a fox like him before a friendly fox and a fat squirrel? heehee!" Chapter 9 "I'm sorry but what's so funny about a fox and a squirrel eh?" Wallace asked them. The two hares finally stopped laughing and said "We're sorry about that but we've never seen anything like that before." The hares regained there composure and said "well, we haven't bally well introduced ourselves haven't we? I'm Major Stoutear Rowan Bladetail Bobtail, while the flower beside me is.. " he winced as his friend tweeked his nose playfully "I can introduce myself Major, I'm Captain Snowdrop Fleetpaw Sabretail valeria pleased to meet you!" It was strife's turn to introduce himself "I'm Strife Shadowbrush the main character of this story nice to meet you!" and i'm "Wallace Vineswinger the best vineswinger around these parts but don't tell my mom! nice to meet you too!" Chapter 10 Category:Blog posts Category: Fan Fiction